Jebal
by bubbblepop
Summary: sekuel dari fanfic B.A.P sebelumnya yang berjudul Bang-Chan-Jae family...
1. Chapter 1

Cast: B.A.P – Yongguk, Himchan, Youngjae, Daehyun, Jongup, Zelo

EXO – Suho, Luhan

Disclaimer: semua cast yang ada milik Tuhan, keluarga masing-masing, TS Entertainment untuk B.A.P dan SM untuk EXO, fanfic ini murni milik saya dan semuanya berasal dari otak saya sendiri.

Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, yaoi, genderswitch (only Youngjae)

Fanfic ini sekuel dari fanfic B.A.P sebelumnya (Bang-Chan-Jae family)

CHAPTER 1

~Jongup pov~

Aku seorang namja. Aku memiliki seorang appa yang tampan dan sangat berkarisma serta menyayangi keluarga. Eommaku berbeda dari eomma pada umumnya, eommaku seorang namja sama, aku dan dongsaengku adalalah anak hasil dari m-preg, tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, eommaku bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan eomma dengan baik. Aku juga mempunyai seorang namdongsaeng bernama Zelo, ia sangat tampan – lebih tampan dariku – dan tubuhnya sangat tinggi, walaupun aku hyungnya tapi sedari dulu ia selalu lebih tinggi dariku, aku sendiri tidak pernah menyadari kapan ia mulai menyusul dan melebihi tinggi badanku, tapi aku tidak pernah ingat aku pernah lebih tinggi darinya, tapi pasti pernah. Secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang aku berasal dari keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan sangat bahagia. Dan satu lagi, aku mempunyai seorang namjachingu, aku seorang namja dan aku memiliki kekasih yang juga seorang namja, mungkin karena appa dan eommaku juga begitu, jadi ya wajarlah…

Saat ini aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari kampus, seperti biasa aku berjalan bersama dengan Luhan, namjachinguku, dari kampus sampai ke pertigaan dekat taman dan setelah itu kami berpisah, rumahku belok ke kanan sementara rumah Luhan belok ke kiri, jadi kami hanya bersama setengah jalan.

"Jongup, annyeong…" Luhan melambaikan tangan kepadaku setelah ia sampai di seberang jalan.

"Luhan annyeong, saranghaeyo…" aku membalas lambain tanganku kemudian berbelok ke kanan.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Malam ini Jongup mengajak Luhan – namjachingunya – untuk makan malam di rumahnya dengan maksud mengenalkan Luhan kepada keluarganya. Walaupun Jongup sudah sering menceritakan Luhan kepada appa, umma, dan dongsaengnya namun mereka belum pernah bertemu.

Kini Yongguk appa, Himchan umma, dan Luhan sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggu Zelo dan Jongup yang sedang membawakan makanan dari dapur, walaupun Zelo maknaenya, namun Jongup selalu membantu pekerjaan Zelo, melakukan semuanya berdua lebih menyenangkan, begitu kata mereka. Setelah hidangan siap barulah mereka mulai makan.

"Kalian berdua terlihat cocok bersama," ucap Himchan umma sambil memandangi anak dan calon menantunya secara bergantian, membuat wajah sepasang kekasih itu merona merah.

"Kamsahamnida," ucap Luhan malu-malu, ia bingung mau menjawab apa lagi.

"Wah sekarang tinggal Zelo sendiri nih yang gak punya pasangan. Nti kalau Jongup hyung menikah dengan Luhan hyung, Zelo sama siapa?" namdongsaeng Jongup yang paling tampan itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Makanya kau juga cepat cari yeojachingu atau namjachingu," ucap Jongup asal-asalan.

Zelo menggeleng. "Aku kan masih kecil, belum cukup umur untuk bisa punya yeojachingu atau namjachingu."

Jongup memukul pelan kepala Zelo dengan sendok di tangannya. "Masih kecil apanya, usia kita kan hanya beda satu tahun."

Himchan umma langsung memberi Jongup deathglare gratis. "Jongup, jangan siksa namdongsaengmu seperti itu."

"Umma selalu saja membela Zelo," protes Jongup.

"Umma, hyung jahat sekarang, Zelo mau punya dongsaeng, Zelo mau main sama adik bayi saja, ya umma, kasih Zelo dongsaeng yaa…," kini Zelo malah merengek minta diberi seorang dongsaeng.

Himchan umma memandang Yongguk appa. "Minta sama appamu saja."

Yongguk yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makannya kini mulai tertarik untuk bergabung, "daripada appa dan umma yang memberimu dongsaeng, lebih baik Jongup dan Luhan yang memberimu keponakan."

Jongup dan Luhan tersentak.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Luhan tersedak makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Minum chagi," ucap Jongup, tangan kanannya menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih sedang tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"Gomawo," jawab Luhan setelah berhasil menelan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Jongup," panggil Luhan yang kini tengah duduk di bangku taman kampus.

"Ne?" Jongup melempar gelas plastik bekas bubble tea ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada di bawah pohon.

"Sepertinya appamu mempunyai feeling yang tepat," ucap Luhan.

"Mworago?" Jongup tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Ehm…" Luhan terlihat bingung menjelaskannya kepada Jongup. Namja dengan baby face tersebut kemudian membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop putih dari dalamnya, menyerahkan amplop itu kepada namjachingunya.

Jongup yang menerimanya kebingungan, apalagi melihat ada nama sebuah rumah sakit dibagian depan amplop tersebut. "Apa ini?"

"Bukalah…"

Jongup segera membukanya, ia terbelalak melihat tulisan yang tertera pada lembaran putih di dalamnya.

**TBC**

_Sudah bisa nebak kan apa isi amplop yang dikasih Luhan ke Jongup?_

_Walaupun uda bisa nebak, tetep baca chapter 2nya ya, jebal…_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jongup menerima amplop dengan tulisan nama sebuah rumah sakit di bagian depannya. "Apa ini?"

"Bukalah…"

Jongup segera membukanya, ia terbelalak melihat tulisan yang tertera pada lembaran putih di dalamnya.

Luhan terus menunduk memandangi rumput hijau di bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit memandangi kertas tersebut, mencerna maksud dari tiap kata yang tertulis pada lembar putih tersebut ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menarik namja chingunya yang masih saja menunduk untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya saling diam. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan kiri dan kanan, Jongup tak melepas namjachingunya di pertigaan seperti biasa, ia menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya berbelok ke kanan, ke arah rumahnya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, mengikuti Jongup yang masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Zelo-ya, dimana appa dan umma?" tanya Jongup begitu memasuki rumah pada namdongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk makan cherry tomato sambil nonton thriller di ruang keluarga.

Zelo menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar kedua orang tua mereka, mulutnya masih penuh sehingga tidak bisa menjawab.

Jongup melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Luhan. "Tunggu sebentar disini," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan dan menuju ke kamar Bang-Chan.

TOK… TOK… TOK….

Jongup mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan appanya yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Ada apa? Mengganggu saja."

"Eh, mian appa, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kukatakan," ucap Jongup sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm, umma dimana?"

Yongguk appa menoleh ke arah istrinya yang masih belum bisa terlihat oleh Jongup. "Yeobo, Jongup mencarimu," ucapnya seakan Jongup adalah seorang tamu yang mencari istrinya.

"Ada apa mencari umma?" tanya Himchan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar, melewati suaminya dan Jongup lalu duduk di samping anak kesayangannya yang masih saja makan cherry tomato. Yongguk apa menyusul istrinya.

"Appa, umma, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Jongup membuka pembicaraan.

"Duduklah," kata Yongguk appa mempersilakan anak dan calon menantunya untuk duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Himchan umma setelah anak dan calon menantunya duduk.

"Ehm, appa, umma, Zelo, mianhae," ucap Jongup lirik sembari meletakkan amplop putih yang tadi diberikan oleh Luhan padanya di meja.

Yongguk appa meraih amplop itu, membuka, dan membacanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran bersama istrinya tercinta.

"Aigoo… Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Himchan umma pingsan, membuat keempat namja itu panik.

.

.

.

Setelah diberi minyak di bagian hidungnya akhirnya Himchan umma sadar dari pingsannya.

"Mianhae, umma," ucap Jongup sambil terus menunduk.

"Sudahlah, nan gwenchana," ucap Himchan yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah menikah," ucap Yongguk appa yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia kaget juga. "Luhan, jagalah kandunganmu baik-baik."

Zelo yang dari tadi belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kini semakin bingung. "Kandungan? Luhan hyung mengandung? Jinjja? Aku akan segera mempunyai keponakan?" namja tampan tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia. "Tapi… Jongup hyung dan Luhan hyung kan belum menikah, bagaimana bisa Luhan hyung mengandung?" tanya Zelo dengan polosnya.

Jongup menepuk jidatnya kesal. "Memang tidak harus menikah terlebih dahulu, aduh, Zelo, masa kamu gak tau sih?"

Zelo menatap hyungnya bingung. "Kalau begitu apa yang hyung lakukan untuk menghamili Luhan hyung? Umma bilang kalau mau memiliki keturunan harus menikah terlebih dahulu."

"Ya memang sebaiknya begitu, tapi tak selalu," jawab Jongup.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Zelo lagi masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Jongup memandang appa dan ummanya, meminta bantuan.

"Sudahlah, bahas itu lain kali saja, sekarang yang penting kita persiapkan pernikahan Jongup dan Luhan terlebih dahulu," ucap Himchan umma menengahi.

"Lebih baik sekarang juga kita ke rumahmu, Luhan, lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Yongguk appa. "Zelo-ya, kau dirumah saja, otte?"

Zelo mengangguk kemudian kembali memakan cherry tomatonya.

.

.

.

Sementara Zelo masih sibuk makan cherry tomato, di rumah keluarga Jung…

"Silakan masuk, saya akan memanggil appa dan umma sebentar," ucap Luhan setelah membuka pintu utama.

"Ne…"

Jongup, Himchan umma, dan Yongguk appa duduk berjejer di sofa kuning yang berada di ruang tamu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan kembali bersama seorang namja yang mereka yakini sebagai appa Luhan, diikuti seorang yeoja yang sangat familiar di mata Yongguk appa dan Himchan umma.

"Kalian…," ucap Yeoja itu menggantung.

"Kau…"

**TBC**

_Uda bisa nebak juga kan siapa yeoja itu?_

_Ya udah lah, walaupun ketebak lagi, tapi lanjut dah…_

_Kamshamnida…_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Yongguk oppa, Himchan oppa, ada apa kalian datang kesini?" tanya Youngjae gugup.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Daehyun, suami Youngjae.

Sang istri pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jongup dan Luhan pun memandang orang tua mereka bingung. _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" _tanya Jongup dalam hati.

"Jadi, Luhan itu anak kalian?" tanya Himchan umma yang masih bingung.

Youngjae dan Daehyun mengangguk bersamaan. Jongup dan Luhan semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah tau kalau orang tuanya sudah saling kenal.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" tanya Daehyun memecah keheningan yang sempat meliputi tempat ini selama beberapa menit belakangan.

"Ehm, begini, sebenarnya tujuan awal kami kesini mau melamar Luhan untuk, Jongup, tapi…"

"Tidak bisa, mereka tidak boleh menikah," Youngjae segera memotong kata-kata Yongguk appa.

"Yeobo, dengarkan mereka dulu," Daehyun menenangkan Youngjae yang tampak sudah tidak bisa tenang.

"Aku mengerti, tapi Luhan telah mengandung anak Jongup," ucap Yongguk appa membuat jantung Daehyun dan terlebih Youngjae seakan berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

Daehyun memandangi Jongup dengan penuh amarah, sementara Youngjae mulai menangis.

"Maka dari itu kami bermaksud untuk menikahkan mereka berdua, tapi jika seperti ini keadaannya tidak mungkin," Yongguk appa menyambung ucapannya tadi.

Jongup dan Luhan masih memandangi orang tuanya dengan bingung.

"Wae, appa?" tanya Jongup yang akhirnya memberanikan diri.

Yongguk appa dan Himchan umma berpandangan sebentar, kemudian pandangan mereka beralih pada Youngjae yang masih saja menangis.

"Kenapa tidak bisa menikah? Jongup sudah mengahmili Luhan, jadi mereka harus segera menikah!" ucap Daehyun dengan penuh amarah, ia memang tidak mengerti faktanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, tuan Jung, biarkan kami berdiskusi sebentar," ucap Himchan umma, kemudian ia mengajak suaminya dan Youngjae menuju ke teras untuk berdiskusi, meninggalkan tiga orang namja yang masih kebingungan di ruang tamu.

"Jongup anakku kan?" tanya Youngjae memastikan saat mereka sudah berada di teras rumah keluarga Jung.

Himchan umma dan Yongguk appa mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Youngjae terlihat sangat cemas.

Himchan umma dan Yongguk appa berpandangan sebentar, mereka berbicara dalam bahasa isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua, diakhiri dengan sebuah anggukan dari Yongguk appa.

"Youngjae-ya, sebenarnya setelah kau melahirkan Jongup kemudian aku mengandung dan sekarang Jongup memiliki seorang dongsaeng, bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan saja Luhan dengan dongsaeng Jongup. Kalau dengannya kan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan darah," ucap Himchan umma.

"Tapi… Apa mereka setuju?" tanya Youngjae ragu.

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobanya."

.

.

.

"Mwo? Aku yang harus menikahi Luhan hyung? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Zelo begitu kedua orang tuanya memberi tahunya bahwa ia yang harus menikah dengan Luhan.

"Zelo-ya, hanya kau yang bisa menolong kami, jebal…" Himchan umma mencoba merayu anak kesayangannya, "kasihan Luhan dan aegyanya, jadi tolonglah Zelo, jebal…"

Zelo tetap menggeleng. "Itu kan anak Jongup hyung, kenapa harus Zelo yang bertanggung jawab? Zelo tidak suka Luhan hyung."

"Karena Jongup tidak mungkin menikah dengan Luhan hyung," jawab appanya datar.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak mau tetap tidak mau! Zelo maunya menikah dengan Sunhwa noona, bukan dengan Luhan hyung!"

Himchan umma memeluk Zelo. "Sunhwa noona kan sudah menikah dengan Kwanghee hyung."

"Kalau begitu Zelo mau menikah dengan Siwan hyung saja, kan kalau Kwanghee hyung menikah dengan Sunhwa noona Siwan hyung jadi gak punya pasangan."

"Aduh kok jadi kemana-mana sih, sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Yang penting sekarang kau harus menikah dengan Luhan menggantikan hyungmu," putus Yongguk appa, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan istri dan anak bungsunya yang masih berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku yang harus menggantikanmu, hyung?" tanya Zelo pada hyungnya yang masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, Zelo-ya! Aku juga tak mau melepaskan Luhan, aku sangat mencintainya!" jawab Jongup dari balik selimut.

Zelo memeluk kedua orang (?) teddy bearnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak mau hyung!"

"Aku juga tidak mau memberikan Luhan padamu!" balas Jongup masih dari dalam selimutnya.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dongsaeng Jongup yang akan menikahi Luhan?" tanya Daehyun pada istrinya saat mereka sedang berada di kamar berdua. "Apa dongsaeng Jongup seorang yeoja?"

Youngjae menggeleng sambil menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir. "Ani, dongsaengnya juga seorang namja."

"Lalu kenapa harus digantikan oleh dongsaengnya?" Daehyun masih tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Jongup… Jongup itu…"

"Apa?"

"Jongup itu anakku, ia anak yang kulahirkan untuk mereka dengan imbalan pengobatan Suho," jawabnya sambil meraih tisu untuk menyeka air matanya.

"Ah… Jadi anak itu bertemu dengan anak kita, lalu menghamili anak kita? Begitu?"

Youngjae mengangguk. "Sedangkan dongsaengnya itu murni anak mereka, jadi dongsaengnya bisa menikahi Luhan."

"Lalu, apa kita perlu memberitahukan hal ini pada Luhan?"

"Sepertinya iya, karena ia masih menolak untuk menikah dengan dongsaeng Jongup, mungkin dengan mengetahui faktanya ia bisa menerima."

.

.

.

Pernikahan Luhan dan Zelo telah dilaksanakan, walaupun Zelo masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini namun Yongguk appa dan Himchan umma tetap memaksa, mengharuskan pernikahan ini dilaksanakan. Luhan yang sudah mengerti faktanya mau menerima dengan lapang dada. Namun Zelo dan Jongup yang belum mengetahuinya masih terus menentang. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Jongup alasannya, walaupun jika memberitahukan yang sebenarnya mungkin akan memudahkan Zelo untuk menerima pernikahan itu, tapi hal itu pasti akan sangat menyakiti Jongup, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk diam, begitupun dengan Luhan, walaupun mengetahui semuanya ia tidak menceritakannya pada Jongup, ia tidak mau namjachingu yang sebenarnya adalah hyungnya itu tersakiti.

"Hyung tetap tinggal di rumah hyung, dan Zelo tetap tinggal di rumah Zelo sendiri. Kita menikah karena paksaan appa dan umma, setelah aegya di dalam perut hyung lahir kita akan segera bercerai!" ucap Zelo setengah mengusir Luhan yang baru saja akan mengikuti Zelo masu ke dalam kamarnya.

BRAK!

Zelo menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam dengan keras.

.

.

.

Kedua kakak beradik itu masih belum mengerti apa alasan orang tuanya memaksa Luhan menikah dengan Zelo sampai pada hari kelahiran anak Luhan dan Jongup. Luhan masih bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya melalui operasi caesar (karena Luhan seorang namja) sementara Jongup, Himchan umma, Yongguk appa, Daehyun, dan Youngjae menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi. Zelo, suami sah Luhan jusru menghilang entah kemana, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan istrinya, mungkin saat ini ia sedang jalan-jalan bersama Totomato(?).

Lampu yang berada di atas pintu ruang operasi padam, menandakan operasi telah selesai dilakukan. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dengan pakaian berwarna hijau keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan langsung dikerubungi oleh kelima orang yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi seperti tersangka kasus korupsi yang dikerumuni wartawan.

"Bagaimana dokter keadaan anak dan cucu saya?"

"Keduanya sehat?"

"Namja atau yeoja?"

"Berapa beratnya?"

"Panjangnya?"

Dokter itu memandangi kelima orang dihadapannya satu per satu. "Ibunya sehat dan selamat, namun bayinya…," dokter itu menggantung perkataannya.

"Bayinya bagaimana?" tanya Jongup tak sabar untuk segera mengetahui keadaan anak pertamanya.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyemalatkan bayinya, saat dilahirkan bayinya sudah tidak bernyawa."

DEG!

Jantung kelima oran itu seakan berhenti sesaat.

Jongup merasakan tubuhnya melemas, ia tak dapat lebih lama lagi bertahan berdiri, tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae masih belum tau bagiamana cara memberi tahu Luhan mengenai anaknya yang meninggal saat dilahirkan, namun sepertinya Luhan sudah memiliki firasat, atau malah mungkin mengetahuinya.

"Dimana anakku? Anakku meninggal? Benar?" tanya Luhan curiga saat melihat seorang suster membawakan bayi untuk pasien di kamar sebelahnya, sedangkan ia yang sudah melahirkan lebih dahulu daripada ahjumma di kamar sebelahnya malah belum dipersilakan untuk melihat bayinya. "Tadi saat bayiku lahir juga tidak menangis, dan aku sama sekali tidak ditawari untuk melihat bayiku."

Daehyun dan Youngjae berpandangan sebentar, kemudian mereka sepakat untuk menjawab, "Ne, sabarlah Luhan, mungkin ini hukuman yang Tuhan berikan karena aegya itu adalah hasil hubunganmu dengan hyungmu sendiri, mungkin ini lebih baik daripada ia hidup dengan kondisi cacat," ucap Youngjae menenangkan anaknya.

"Ne, aku mengerti, aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi, aku telah mempersiapkan diriku sebelumnya." Walaupun sudah siap namun Luhan tetap saja menangis, naluri keibuannya sangatlah kuat.

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya aku adalah hyungnya Luhan?" tanya Jongup yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Daehyun dan Youngjae yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Jongup jadi gugup, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Untunglah Himchan umma dan Yongguk appa segera menyusul masuk.

"Ne Jongup-ah, calm down, appa akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Yongguk sambil mengajak anaknya duduk di sofa bawah jendela. "Kau adalah hyungnya Luhan, itulah mengapa kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Luhan sedangkan Zelo bisa."

"Mwo?" Jongup jadi semakin bingung.

Yongguk appa menceritakan semua fakta tentang 'terciptanya' seorang Jongup.

"Jadi Youngjae ahjumma adalah umma kandungku? Dan anak kandung Himchan umma hanya Zelo saja?"

Yongguk mengangguk.

Jongup segera bangkit dan memeluk umma kandungnya. "Umma, kenapa umma tidak pernah memberi tahuku?"

"Saat kau datang dengan orang tuamu, itu juga kali pertama umma melihatmu," ucap Youngjae sambil memeluk anak yang telah terpisah lama darinya. "Umma sangat senang bisa melihatmu saat itu, namun umma sedih karena kau ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan dongsaengmu sendiri."

Keduanya masih berpelukan sambil menangis sampai Zelo datang bersama totomatoki(?).

"Kenapa appa dan umma tidak memberitahuku kalau ini yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dengan mengetaui semua faktanya kan aku bisa menerima pernikahan itu dengan lebih berlapang dada?" protes Zelo yang ternyata mendengar semua yang dikatan appanya.

"Mian, appa tak ingin Jongup sakit jika mengetahui faktanya."

"Ani, aku sama sekali tidak sakit. Aku justru bahagia bisa bertemu dan mengetahui umma yang melahirkanku," ucap Jongup yang masih berada dalam pelukan umma kandungnya. "Saranghae, umma…"

"Nado saranghae…"

**END**

_Mian kalau endingnya agak aneh…_

_Gomawo yang uda baca & review…._


End file.
